uofamathupsfandomcom-20200214-history
UofA Math Ed. Meetups Wiki
Welcome to the UofA Math Ed. Meetups Wiki UofA Math Ed. Meetup is a weekly gathering for math education graduate students and professors in the University of Alberta, Edmonton, AB. It serves as a platform for diverse and interesting ideas interacting with each other. Participants can use this platform to discuss ideas, rehearse presentations, share works (e.g., planned, in progress, or completed), and organize guest lectures or other academic related activities. Time: every Wednesday, 4:30pm-5:30 pm (winter term: from Jan 6 to Mar 30, 2016, except Feb 17) ' '''Location: Education South Room 934. :) ' What Have We Discussed or Done in the Previous Meetups? Jan 27, 2016 - Mar 30, 2016 (Research Talks) * Jan 27 Xiong+ Priscila * Feb 3 Christine + Ratera * Feb 10 Emmanuel+ Lixin * Feb 17 (Reading break ,no meetup) * Feb 24 Priscila * Mar 2 Ana Paula + Calvin * Mar 9 Vanessa * Mar 16 Christopher+ Christine * Mar 23 Emmanuel + Lixin * Mar 30 Xiong + Calvin Jan 20, 2016 (Overlapping with CMASTE seminar, no meetup) * CMASTE Seminar Series: Understanding Mathematics Teachers' Professional Learning in Online PLNs, by Xiong, ED South 255, 4pm- Jan 13, 2016 * Discussion about research questions ** 1) In which way do Aboriginal students experience success in secondary education mathematics classroom: an Alberta case study ** 2) What are Aboriginal student perceptions of mathematics classroom: An Alberta case study ** Math – Technology – intention/problem; solving/posing; equation writing ** Cognitive demands of exams * Future meetups sign-up Jan 6, 2016 (1st session of the winter term, 2016) * Discussion about research questions (drafts) ** What does it mean to become a mathematics teacher educator? ** How can we use our research to impact the school? How is the cultural school (re)cenitute when the math classes as mediated by Internet? ** In what ways does mathematics for teaching through concept study contribute in pre-service teachers’ professional knowledge (PCK) skills and attitude? ** What does it mean to implement concept study in large class of over 200 students? ** What might a high school recursive mathematics curriculum be? ** How do mathematics teachers learn in online professional learning networks? What? Why? Nov 25, 2015 (Last session of the fall term, 2015) * Ana Paula sharing her PhD research Nov 18, 2015 * Vanessa shared her study on problem posing and a related task design Nov 11, 2015 (Reading break, no session) Nov 4, 2015 * Choosing which conference to go to * Conference proposal writing - how to get ready for it * Keyword analysis - Spatial Reasoning Oct 28, 2015 * MCATA 2015 report Oct 21,2015 Prof Jerome Proulx from the University of Quebec in Montreal (UQAM) presented his latest work. '''Exploration of alternative possibilities for data analysis in mathematics education In this short talk, through theoretical clarifications and examples, he contextualizes and present recent work that he has undertaken in his research lab with data analysis to give meaning to people’s mathematical solving processes. Inspired by Maturana’s theory of the observer, the approach being developed pays attention to the potential of strategies and their possibilities for future action rather than looking retrospectively at the processes thus considering their adequacy, value, and meaning as historical and fully expressed. Oct 14, 2015 * Conference proposal evaluation. References: the guidelines for reviewers used by ICME and PME Oct 7, 2015 * Conference proposal writing Sep 30, 2015 * The building of cathedral without a plan -> the forming of knowledge without a plan * Visualization, five kinds of visual imagery * References: ** Turnbull, D. (2000). Talk, Templates and Tradition: How the masons built Chartres cathedral without a plan'. Masons,Tricksters and Cartographers. Comparative Studies in the Sociology of Scientific and Indigenous Knowledge. Amsterdam: Harwood Academic Publishers. ** Presmeg, N. C. (1986). Visualisation in high school mathematics. For the learning of mathematics, 42-46. Sep 23, 2015 * Members' research interests? * Model Method, examples from Singapore, questions/comments raised: ** 1) Students might have difficulty to draw a rectangle with an unknown length and put it with other rectangles with known length together– skills of drawing ** 2) Which symbol to use, ‘?’ or ‘x’ (or any letter), in the model method? What are the advantages and disadvantages of using ‘?’ instead of ‘x’ (or any letter) to facilitate the development of algebraic thinking? – language of mathematics ** 3) Any benefits and pitfalls of this type of visualization in the model method, particularly related to the development of algebraic thinking? - visualization ** References: *** Ng, S. F. (2015). The model method: Singapore children’s visual representation tool for solving algebraic word problems. In E. A. Silver, & P. A. Kenney. (Eds.), More lessons learned from research: Useful and usable research related to core mathematical practices (pp. 221-233). Reston, VA: NCTM. (Adapted from Ng & Lee (2009)) *** Ng, S. F., & Lee, K. (2009). The model method: Singapore children's tool for representing and solving algebraic word problems. Journal for Research in Mathematics Education, 282-313. Sep 14, 2015 (first meetup in the Fall, 2015) - Ideal time for weekly meetups? Mar 17, 2015 (last session before September 2015) * Questions raised by a G10 student ** 1) Why does the quadratic formula work? ** 2) Why do the trigonometric ratios work? (e.g., sin x = opposite / hypotenuse) ** 3) What is i (the imaginary number)? or, How can we understand the concept of i? Mar 10, 2015 * Concept study follow up, Pi * In what ways do craftsmen think/do mathematically while engaging craft making? Mar 3, 2015 * Concept study follow up, Fraction * Conference presentation (Developing the embodiment of math concepts) debrief Feb 24, 2015 * Concept study follow up, Function Feb 10, 2015 * Conference presentations debrief; What did you learn from presenting in a teachers' convention? * Discussion: What does math education do? Gatekeeper? Jan 20, 2015 * Candidacy exam report * Nonlinear writing/presenting, how to mess writing up to embody complexity thinking ** Nonlinear writing examples: *** Thom, J. S. (2004). Re-rooting the learning space : minding where children’s mathematics grow. Retrieved from https://circle.ubc.ca/handle/2429/15847 *** Maturana, H. R., & Varela, F. J. (1987). The tree of knowledge: The biological roots of human understanding. Boston, MA, US: New Science Library/Shambhala Publications. (The table of contents of this book is nonlinear) ** Tools to consider for nonlinear writing/presenting: *** PowerPoint (with multiple forms of representations on one slide), *** Hypertext (What if dissertation can be written like an online webpage including multiple hyperlinks?) *** Prezi, a presentation software *** FreeMind,a free mind mapping software *** Twine, an open-source tool for telling interactive, nonlinear stories *** Other useful free software to play with: Scratch, Inkscape... * Different versions of Christine's research questions (increasing student achievement -> student views of success, how question -> what question) Jan 13, 2015 * Concept study * Possible forms of re-encountering what one has learned before & math task examples for each form Jan 6, 2015 * Luis Radford (2014) On teachers and students: An ethical cultural-historic perspective. PME38 Proceedings, Vol 1, pp. 1-20. * Simmt & Kieren (in press). Three "moves" in enactivist research: a reflection on the papers in this issue. ZDM - The International Journal on Mathematics Education, issue 2015-2. * Alberta math curriculum, teacher education and teaching jobs in North America -- see Community/ Blog post for history What Might be Discussed or Done in the Future Meetups? * Your research ideas/projects * Presentation rehearsal - We are here to participate, give you comments and ask questions. :) * Academic writing - What is your relationship with writing? What is your metaphor of writing? Any good strategies to improve writing or cultivate a healthy relationship with writing? * Possible guest speakers. What about a talk about mind from a philosophical or biological perspective? e.g., people from the department of philosophy http://www.philosophy.ualberta.ca/People.aspx * A reading group, Each member can share a reading that interests him/her and lead a discussion. Or we can read a book or about a topic together. Re. Elaine's suggestion - If there is a group of people who would like to read Varela, Thomspon and Rosch Embodied Mind and then one of Dr Dawson's books I would be happy to join in. * A writing group, e.g., a collaborative writing project around the idea of embodied math? or, analyze one's writing style, or provide feedback for one's writing sample * Math problems/tasks/activities - share or try out an interesting math activity/task/problem and see what others would say or how they interact with it * Math concept/process study - a concept or process that you are interested in Guest Speakers Who is Coming to Visit Us? Who Came to Visit Us? Note: click on the guest speaker's name for detail information about his/her session(s) and related resource(s) Jan 29, 2015. Dr. Michael R.W. Dawson. Topic:Towards A More Embodied Approach to Mathematics. Nov 12 - 13, 2014. Dr. John Mason. Topics: 'Researching Practice: The Discipline of Noticing; Rich Pedagogy On (Academic) Writing Click 'here '''for some comments/reflections on writing from Dr. John Mason. ' Conferences or Working Meetings Information ''' (check individual conferences for proposal deadlines)'' * [http://www.researchideas.ca/coding '''Math+Coding Symposium] (Jun 19-21, 2015) http://www.researchideas.ca/coding (Possible funding support for graduate students, up to $500, check the registration webpage for details) * ICTMT12(June 24-27, 2015) Faro, Portugal, http://ictmt12.pt/ * John Mason's Institute for Mathematical Pedagogy (IMP) (Jul 28-31, 2015) http://mcs.open.ac.uk/jhm3/IMP/IMP.html * The World Association of Lesson Studies (WALS) Conference 2015 (Nov 24-26, 2015), Khon Kaen University, Thailand * Several Local Teachers' Conventions (associated with ATA - the Alberta Teachers' Association) (Feb 2016) check them out on ATA website. ** [https://www.mynctca.com/speakers/ North Central Teachers' Convention Association], Proposal Due: Jun, 2016 (Feb 9-10, 2017), 'Edmonton, Alberta * 'ICTCM 2016, 28th International Conference on Technology in Collegiate Mathematics (March 10–13, 2016), '''Atlanta, GA, Atlanta Marriott Marquis * '''8th Graduate Student Research Showcase (Mar 12,2016), Proposal due: Jan 31th ,2016. University of Alberta. Departments of Secondary & Elementary Ed.http://tinyurl.com/gs2016. * AERA16 (Apr 8 - 12, 2016), proposal due: July 22, 2015, '''Washington, DC * [http://icqi.org/home/submission/ '''12th International Congress of Qualitative Research] (May 18-21, 2016), ''proposal due: Dec 1, 2015, ''University of Illinois in Urbana-Champaign (UIUC), IL * CSSE Conference 2016 (28 May – 1 June 2016), Proposal due: Nov 17, 2015. University of Calgary, Calgary, Alberta * CMESG 40 (Jun 3- 7, 2016). Queen's University, Kingston, Ontario * [http://icme13.org/home ICME-13] (July 24th - 31st , 2016) Hamburg, Germany, The ICME-13 2nd announcement with call for submissions is now available at http://icme13.org/announcements/second ** 1st Sept. – 15th Oct. 2015 Submission of papers (extended) ** 1st Sept. – 15th Oct. 2015 Submission of posters by those intending to apply for the solidarity fund (extended) ** 10th – 20th December 2015 Decisions on acceptance of papers or posters sent out ** 1st Oct. – 22nd Dec. 2015 Application to solidarity fund from researchers of less-affluent countries ** 12th – 20nd January 2016 Decisions on funding sent out ** 1st – 31st January 2016 Submission of posters (by those not applying for the solidarity fund) ** 22nd – 28st February 2016 Decisions on acceptance of posters sent out * MCATA-Science Co-Conference (Oct. 21 – 22, 2016), Proposal due: July ??, 2016. 'Coast Canmore Hotel, Canmore, AB * 'PME-NA 38 '('Nov. 3-6, 2016) ''Proposal Due:Feb 20, 2016. ''Tucson, Arizona, http://www.pmena.org/html/futureconferences.html (February 20, 2016 by 11:59pm Pacific for Posters and Working Groups) * The CACS 8th Biennial Provoking Curriculum Studies Conference (Feb ?, 2017), '''see the 7th conference (Feb 20-21, 2015) for reference. * '''ICTMA-18 (July ?, 2017), University of Stellenbosch, Cape Town, South Africa. Reference: ICTMA-17 2015 Conference (July 19- 24, 2015) * The[http://www.jctonline.org/iaacs-conference/ 6th IAACS Triennial Conference]' (May ? 2018), '''see the 5th IAACS Triennial Conference (May 26-29, 2015) ''Proposal due: Nov 15, 2014. University of Ottawa. * The 29th Annual Bergamo Conference on Curriculum Theory and Classroom Practice (October 16-18, 2008) Funding Resources (conference related) * GSA Professional Development Award, maximum of $500 (master's) or $1000 (PhD) during a degree program, up to a maximum of $500 in a fiscal year Some Journals for Publication Considerations * Referred/Peer-reviewed ** Canadian Journal of Education (CJE), a national peer-reviewed journal, "prioritizes research and scholarly writing that is of relevance to the Canadian education community". ** delta-K, a professional journal for mathematics teachers in Alberta, MCATA ** For the Learning of Mathematics, an international journal of math education ** Mathematics Teacher, NCTM ** Journal of Curriculum Theorizing (JCT), an interdisciplinary journal of curriculum studies. * Non-referred ** Math+Code'Zine, an online magazine, exploring math through code, established since Oct 2015 Job Posting '''Tenure-Track, Assistant Professor in Mathematics Education - Faculty of Education, University of Regina, '''Starting Date: Flexible: Between May 1 and July 1, 2016 Latest Activity on this Website Category:Browse